*Pony's Creed: Chapter 23; Not A Date
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 23 Not A Date ... A few days later... Blaze went along with Hunter, Ulysses, and Golden Harvest to lunch together. Blaze:" So... why do you wear a breathing mask Ulysses?" Ulysses:" It was my father's. He used it to fake his death in a fire. Never told me why, just that that was what happened. End of story." Blaze:" Oh. Okay then..." Hunter:" Heh, don't mind him. He's a real nice guy, but he doesn't like to talk about his father much." Golden:" Are we almost there?" Ulysses:" Patience is a virtue." Golden:" My hooves are killing me!" Blaze:" What's wrong with her?" Hunter:" Oh her, heh... she's one for action. She can also be a hothead at times." His face was met with Golden Harvest's hind hooves. Golden:" Don't you ever... EVER... call me that again!" Golden Harvest walked away. Hunter:" Ow! Point proven!" Blaze:" Oh my Luna. Are you okay?" Hunter recovered quickly. Hunter:" Yup. *Blushes* Totally cool." Blaze:" You're one tough guy you know?" Hunter:" *Blushes harder* Yeah, well... I'm pretty good at taking kicks from her." Blaze giggled. Hunter:" (She's laughing. I actually made her laugh.) Um... come on, let's get to the restaurant." They finally reach the restaurant. Once they order and sit down, they start to talk between eachother. Blaze:" So are you three like... best friends?" Ulysses:" One can put it that way. We do missions together all the time." Golden:" Ulysses is the best fighter of the three of us." Ulysses:" As it should be. You get way too eager to head into battle." Golden:" He's also quite the hottie." Hunter:" Carrot!" Golden:" What? I'm just saying what's on my mind." Ulysses:" I told you before. Not interested." Golden:" Oooh, you're so good at playing hard to get. Hehe. I'll get a hold of you one day. And I'll see what's under that mask of yours, ya hunk." Blaze:" Um... does she usually flirt with him like that?" Ulysses:" It gets annoying, but I've grown used to it. I let her have her fantasy, but I don't let her get too close." Blaze:" What do you see in Ulysses? No offense." Ulysses:" None taken. I've grew up with insult, and felt the fear the same fears everypony does. That is hardly considered offensive compared to cruelty I've faced from my own father." Blaze:" Oh... so, what DO you see in him, Carrot?" Golden:" What's not like? He's dark and bruiting, yet he's a softy, and he listens really well, and he's suuuuuper handsome. Tee hee!" Hunter rolled his eyes. Hunter:" Anyways, what do you think of our little group, Blaze?" Blaze:" You guys are... definitely interesting. I would like to get to know you guys better." Hunter:" Well actually, we wanted to get to know you better." Golden:" We?" Hunter glared at her. Hunter:" Yes, Carrot top. We." Golden stuck her toungue out at him. Blaze:" Well... heh... what's to tell? Heh. I mean, I became a crow after I was forced to marry the Canterlot Templar Lord's son." Ulysses:" Forced?" Blaze:" It's complicated. You see, it was tradition that the first born son of the Canterlot Templar Lord would have to marry tye first born daughter of the leader of the crows. My dad was the leader of the crows, so I had to marry this stallion named Jesse." Golden Harvest burst with laughter. Blaze:" What's so funny?" Golden:" You married a guy named Jesse! Hahahahaha!" Blaze:" I-it's not funny! I was forced into it. Neither of us even loved eachother." Golden:" Still, what kind of parent names a boy Jesse? Hahahaha!" Hunter:" Harvest! Enough!" Golden:" Ugh. Calm your arrows, Hunter." Ulysses:" He's right. Blaze went through a lot before she joined us, and you are making her feel bad." Golden:" She WAS a crow at one point. She should feel bad." Blaze started tearing up. Blaze:" I need to step out for a moment." Blaze ran outside, crying. Hunter:" Smooth, Carrot Top. Had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Hunter went out to check on Blaze. She was sobbing into her hooves. Hunter put a hoof on her shoulder, and she gasped, and hoof-punched him in the face, and pinned him to the ground. It took her a moment to realize it was Hunter. Hunter:" Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Easy!" Blaze:" H-hunter? *Blushes* Oh my... I am so sorry. I thought... let me help you up." Upon helping him, she noticed that she gave him a big, hoof-shaped black eye. She gasped, putting her hooves over her mouth. Blaze:" Sweet Celestia... I am so so so so sorry. I did not mean to..." Hunter:" It's fine. What was that all about anyways?" Blaze:" It's... I don't like being touched, by stallions. Especially after Jesse." Hunter:" Oh..." Hunter's eyes widened, and he blushed furiously. Hunter:" Oh! I-I swear, I wasn't doing anything like that! I was just trying to comfort you. You were upset, so I figured you could use some consoling." Blaze:" I-I know... you snuck up on me though. It's just... with Jesse... I didn't even like when he was close to me. Eventually, it got to point where I told him I didn't want him getting that close to me, but by then, it was too late." Hunter:" Too late?" Blaze:" I was already pregnant with Octy and Night." Hunter:" I thought you were happy about your foals." Blaze:" O-of course I am! It's just... *sigh* I was just stupid." Hunter:" No you aren't. You are a smart, and strong, and beautiful... *Blushes* wait, I mean... s-scratch that last part." Blaze giggled again. Blaze:" You know, for a stallion, you sure are a gentlecolt." Hunter:" Y-you aren't mad?" Blaze:" Heheh... if you said that two hours ago, I would have knocked some real sense into you. But I know it was just a slip up, and so I forgive you." Hunter:" Phew, for a moment, I thought you were gonna mess up my other eye." Blaze:" I am soooo sorry about that." Hunter:" It's alright. I gotta admit though. You're a lot stronger than Golden Harvest, and that's why you shouldn't let what she said get to you. She opens her bog mouth whenever she wants too, and she ticks off ponies, even the assassins she works with." Blaze:" What's her problem anyways?" Hunter:" Look, don't blame her too harshly. She grew up in a family of regrettable decisions, just like you did. She knows what you've been through even if she doesn't want to admit it. Sure, she wasn't forced to marry somepony else, but she's been through just about as much as you have." Blaze:" Oh... so, she's just getting at me to feel better about herself?" Hunter:" Pretty much. But I don't blame her. She's my friend after all, and I try to support her feelings as best I can. But she's afraid that if she shows her emotions, she'll be seen as weak." Blaze:" I see. I suppose that makes me feel a little better about her. What about you?" Hunter:" Huh?" Blaze:" I want to know more about you. *Slightly blushes*." Hunter:" M-me? Oh, well my father was an archer. He taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow, and I got my cutie mark for it." Blaze:" Wow." Hunter:" Yeah, heh. He was a cool guy. He lives up in Manehattan. I visit him and my mother as often as I can." Blaze:" How sweet." Hunter:" I should also mention I'm allergic to peanuts, and peanut butter." Blaze:" I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Hunter:" So... how did you deal with being married to Jesse?" Blaze:" Uh... well, I... there was this mare... remember that prisoner, Frosty Mane? I kind of... used her, as a comfort." Hunter:" You... wha-?" Blaze:" It was selfish, I know. And the means don't justify my actions. She fell in love with me, and I... I used used that against her to make me feel better about being with Jesse. I told her as much the other day, and apologized. I can't believe she actually forgave me." Hunter:" Maybe she's more attatched to you than you thought." Blaze:" Yeah. Anyways, thank you for making me feel better. I usually don't talk to,stallions about these sorts of things." Hunter:" I kinda already figured that out when you decked me in the face." Blaze:" Aw come on, don't start!" Hunter:" Heheh... hey, I'm just teasing you. But really, don't sweat it. You're a sweet girl, even if you don't think you are." Blaze:" Thank you, Hunter. Can we... go back in?" ... Ulysses:" Golden has something she wishes to say." Golden:" Um... Blaze, I'm sorry about... what I said. I know it was out of place for me to say that, and I should have more considerate of your own feelings." Golden wasn't being snooty as usual, instead she was being sincere, and she was tearing up. Blaze:" It's okay Carrot. I know you didn't really mean for any harm. But you're right. The choices I made weren't the right ones. But I'm past that now, and I'm glad I became a better pony than I was. So I forgive you." Golden:" Thank you... *Whispers* I'm sorry." Hunter:" Wow Harvest. I've never seen you so sincere before." Golden wiped away her tears, and regained her tough composer. Golden:" Y-yeah well... don't you dare get used to it you... *confused* black eye? Where'd that come from?" Hunter:" *Blushes* Heh... well you see, when you sneak up on a lady..." Golden:" Oooohhh! I get ya. Tried to make a move on her, eh? And you say I'm to forward." Hunter:" Wh-what!? N-none of that happened!" Golden:" Whatever you say. But you should know, Blaze Cutter is a filly fooler." Hunter:" We all know that." Blaze:" *Giggles* Give it a rest, Hunter. She's just having fun with you." Golden:" Yeah, it's all part of the gig." Blaze:" I have no idea what that means." Ulysses:" I just go with it." Hunter:" So, Blaze... how's next saturday sound?" Blaze:" Huh?" Hunter:" I was hoping you would hang with us again sometime." Blaze:" *Blushes* S-sure. I can do that." Hunter:" Cool. Anyways, I'll see you guys later." Hunter runs off. Blaze blushes in his direction. Golden:" I see you blushing!" Blaze:" Wh-what? No you don't!" Golden:" So you really aren't a filly fooler after all, are you?" Blaze:" Why would I lie about that?" Golden:" I dunno. Maybe you just have more to learn about yourself. Maybe you're into both." Ulysses:" I think that's enough." Golden:" Pfft... fine dad." Ulysses:" I find it very disturbing that you would say that to the pony you flirt with." Golden:" See you later, hunk!" Golden skips out the door. Blaze:" Wow, I can see why you reject her. She's easily excitable and you're... not." Ulysses:" I have my moments." Blaze:" What did you say to her anyways? She seemed... softer, when I came in." Ulysses:" She's a bit jealous the pony's in the guild pay more attention to you. On top of that, she is juggling several problems at once. Her folks don't accept her being a carrot farmer, most of the assassins, and other ponies outside the guild, think she's invisible, and she can't seem to fall asleep these nights. I told her that it's not all about her, and that you have your own problems to deal with." Blaze:" Hmm... maybe I can help her. All she needs is somepony who umderstands what she is going through. By the way, I don't know much about you, Ulysses. From what I've heard, you don't talk much unless you're spoken too. All you really do is follow orders." Ulysses:" My situation is... let's say, complicated. However, if our leader were to demand answers, I would not hesitate. But I would of course warn her that my past is not of the normal." Blaze:" I see. I'll leave it alone then. I shouldn't pry into the lives of others." Ulysses:" I appreciate it." Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and there was a roaring cry from above. Everypony looked around to see where it came from. Blaze:" What was that!?" Ulysses:" There is only one beast that can make a cry like that." Blaze and Ulysses followed the noise, but it wasn't long after that an enormous dragon came overhead. Red scales, and claws attatched to it's wings, and eyes were yellow. It didn't look to be a full grown dragon, juat a medium-sized one. Blaze:" A dragon? What is a dragon doing in Ponyville?" Ulysses:" Let me handle this." Blaze:" Huh?" Ulysses walked over towards the dragon, which began to spew flames, thankfully not hitting anypony... yet. The dragon saw Ulysses walking up to it, as ponies were fleeing away. The dragon landed in front of him. Ulysses stood his ground. Blaze ran closer. Hunter and Carrot Top were there as well. Blaze:" Ulysses, what are doing?" Hunter:" Where did this dragon come from?" The dragon breathed flames on Ulysses, leaving all three ponies in a panick. But when the flames died down, Ulysses was unscathed. Ulysses:" Flames do NOT kill me, beast! For I am no mere pony!" Ulysses placed a wing on his breathing mask, and begun to remove it. Everypony around him, including the dragon, was astonished that he was not burned alive. Once the mask was removed, his body burst with flames, and his eyes glowed red like the sun. His form was... demonic. His face seemed to be the face of zombie, and his mane was made of flames. On his hooves were pitch-black shoes that seemed to be made of searing coal. He spread his wing and let out an inequine scream. Eventually, the flames turned to blue. Ulysses:"''' '''Get away from here, before I make you regret coming!" The dragon flapped it's wings, and hightailed it out of Ponyville. Ulysses placed the mask back on his face, and the flames slowly began to die down, and his fur went back to normal. Blaze, Carrot, and Hunter stared at him. Ulysses looked around at his friends. He was surrounded, but his face stood expressionless. Ulysses:" I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do." ... Back at the guild, in Ulysses quarters. Blaze:" I take back what I said earlier. WHAT THE ACTUAL CELESTIA JUST HAPPENED!!!" Ulysses exression was still, as always, expressionless. Ulysses:" As I said before the dragon, my situation is complicated." Golden:" (Smirking) I like complicated." Hunter:" Can you even be serious for one minute? Look, I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but spill Ulysses." Ulysses:" I've been hiding it for a while. I am a demon in the shape of pony. This mask covers my demon form. It hides my true self. A side of myself that am not proud to own." Blaze:" How did you become a demon?" Ulysses:" You would think that, wouldn't you? No. You don't become a demon. You are either cursed by one, or born by one. I am the latter. I am the son of a demon warlord. THE demon warlord. This mask not only traps my demon form, but also traps my father." Golden:" Wait, wait, wait... so if you're a demon, than how come you look like a pony?" Ulysses:" My mother was a pony. She didn't know about him until after the marriage. By then, she was already pregnant. Know that I mean no harm to any of you. Know that I am still just like the rest of you... but different." Hunter:" That's some deep stuff, man." Ulysses:" All I ask is that you keep this from anypony else." Blaze:" I can do that, but... Ulysses... I'm not sure I can trust you near my babies again. I know you were the one that delivered them for me, but... please understand, I'm only thinking of their saftey." Ulysses:" I understand. I will respect your wishes. Do not worry for your children. Even in my demon form, I can control my own actions. If anything were to happen to them, I will keep them safe." Carrot Top embraces the deadpan stallion. Golden:" I don't care if you're the son of a demon warlord. I love you all the same." Ulysses face-hoofed. Ulysses:" What part of 'no' don't you understand?" ... A group of crows were limed up in front of their camps, bound in ropes. Each of them had a ticket in their mouths, and Vinyl was staring at them with a smirk. The crows sat there, as their own were being taken away to be torchered, burned, and murdered by the Architects. They each clenched their ticket in their teeth, hoping they would not be amongst the rest. There were ten left, five, and then there were two left. Vinyl:" Looks like you two won the lottery. But only one of you leaves undamaged." Vinyl levitated a broken pipe above her head, staring at the second place lottery ticket holder. A blue earth pony stallion, with a white mane, and a cutie mark of a tomato. That was going to change. Vinyl knocked the stallion in the face, causing him to be knocked over, after which, she beat him wear his cutie mark was... on both sides, as he screamed. After that, she let the other one go free. Night Owl saw the flames, and flew over to investigate. The loterry winning unicorn stallion ran up, his grin wide as if he were a colt who had just gotten his cutie mark. His fur was brown, and his mane was dark brown. His cutie mark looked like three stacks of bits. Crow:" YEAH! I WON THE LOTTEREH! Man, I can smell that air! Can't you just drink it like booze!?" Night Owl:" What happened here!? Are you one of the crows?" Crow:" Huh? Oh yeah, used to be. But not anymore! I won the lottery!" Night Owl:" Lottery? What lottery?" Crow:" What lottery? THE lottery! The only one that matters! WHOA HOO!!!" Night Owl went to investigate further into the camp, and saw the crow's bodies either nailed to a cross, or burning in piles. Night Owl felt like she was going to be sick. She did in fact, throw up quite a bit. Vinyl Scratch walked up to her. Vinyl:" Isn't it just a work of art? These fools... degenerates... got what they deserved." Night Owl:" Wh-who are you? What did you do here?" Vinyl:" I punished them for their crimes. The crows are now infamous all across Ponyville, and Canterlot. We slaughtered them until they were submissive. After which, we gave them all a ticket with a number. If they had the winning number, they got to walk. If they didn't, they were taken away and either crucified, burned, or made into slaves. Many of them were so wimpy, they cried as their friends and families were taken. The screams were satisfying." Night Owl:" Y-you monsters..." Vinyl:" I would punish you for that, but I think I'm going to keep you alive to tell the story of what the architects had done here." Night Owl:" This is diabolical!" Vinyl frowned. Vinyl:" Well, if you have a problem with it, then kill me. But I think we have you outnumbered, and after seeing what happened here, do you really think you'll have a chance against us?" Night Owl gulped in fear. Vinyl grinned again. Vinyl:" By the way, if you come across a mare named Octavia, tell her that Vinyl Scratch will deal with her soon." Vinyl, and the rest of her architects, left the crows camp. Night Owl took a look at the crucified ponies. They were alive, and conscious, but they nailed to the wooden crosses so deep, that removing them would result in killing them painfully. They were in pain, she could tell. Night Owl had a few tears in her eyes. Night Owl:" They may have been criminals... but nopony deserves to die like this." Night Owl did the only thing she could. She ended their suffering with her sword. With each time, she cried a little harder. Finally, she came upon the second place ticket holder. Crow:" What do you want?" Night Owl:" What are you still doing here?" Crow:" That filthy unicorn... she beat me until my cutie mark was nothing but blood and scratches. I was the second place winner, which means I leave, but with a limp. Whoever wasn't killed or freed, was sent to a slave encampment up north of Ponyville." Night Owl:" Here, take this." The pegasus gave him a healing potion for his cripple, and flew off to find Octavia. ... Octavia was in her usual spot on top of the Town Hall, when she saw a panicked Night Owl flying in her direction. She had tears in her eyes. Night Owl:" Octavia! Something terrible has happened!" Octavia:" Slow down! What happened?" Night owl explained everything she saw, and Octavia was horrified at every detail. Octavia:" That's awful. The crows are awful ponies, but... that is just unthinkable!" Night Owl:" I had to put down the ones I couldn't save. I couldn't just leave them there like that. Also, this mare named... Vinyl Scratch? She said she would deal with you soon. What did that mean?" Octavia's ears drooped, and tears formed in her eyes. Octavia:" So it really was Vinyl who did this? I hoped she would never stoop so low." Night Owl:" You know Vinyl Scratch? Who is she?" Octavia:" I didn't want to say anything..." Night Owl:" Octavia, lives are at stake. What are you not telling me?" Octavia:" Vinyl... is my sister. She's the leader of the Architects, and she thinks that she is doing the world a favor." Night Owl:" Y-your sister? Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?" Octavia:" I didn't think I could trust you. You have to understand that she is my sister, and I'm just trying to get her back on our side." Night Owl:" This isn't a fairytale, Octavia. Vinyl is a criminal now. She chose her side, and that's going to be her end." Octavia:" Don't you understand!? I can't lose her! I can't! She may be rogue, but she is family to me!" Night Owl:" And what about all those other families out there? Don't you think she'd be better ff dead than to have chance to slaughter them!?" Octavia couldn't answer. So instead, she began to sobin her hooves. Night Owl put a wing over her. Night Owl:" I understand she is your sibling. I get that. But when it comes down it, you have to make a hard decision. Vinyl isn't the pony you knew." Octavia:" But it was the apple... i-it made her this way! It made her go crazy! R-right?" Night Owl:" Octavia. You know what's right." Octavia sniffed, and began to sob again. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover)